My Sea Princess
by Jayme F. Midorikawa
Summary: A super sweet, lemon filled RetasuxPai ficcy. There's my guarantee of some intense scary violence later on, and it's partially fluffy lemon. Review me and don't you flame my ass!
1. Chapter 1

My Sea Princess

**Well, I dedicated this story to Rae-Anime-Neko, my favorite author on This is a total lemon for the cutest couple in Tokyo Mew Mew, Pai and Retasu. Warning: There will be a pretty scary and violent scene later on in the story, but until then, enjoy the fluffy romance. There's going to be a ton of lemon throughout this, so brace yourselves. Please, please, please review as much as you can. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, because if I did, me and Retyasu would have lived happily ever after. Anyway, enjoy.**

Retasu Midorikawa was walking through a small park in Tokyo, Japan, the bright summer sun shining off her emerald green hair and her sparkling blue eys. She had the cutest smile on her face as she wlaked through the grassy field, looking at all the beautiful trees that made it almost like a forest. It had been a year since she and her best friends, Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Purin Fong, and Zakuro Fujiwara, the superhero team that everyone knew as Tokyo Mew Mew, had defeated the evil alien tyrant Deep Blue, and the aliens known as Cyniclons had to leave for their home planet. Retasu was very deeply saddened by the fact that they had to leave and never return, because she had secretly begun harboring deep, hidden feelings for one, a tall purple haired alien named Pai, who at first seemed to be ice cold and purely logical, but there had been time sin combat, where he had actually saved her from harm. Retasu new that if that wasn't a showing of repressed love, then she wouldn't know what was. Retasu had tried to deal with their departing, but every night when she would come home where she lived alone, she would cry herself to sleep, longing endlessly for a night where she could just fall asleep in Pai's arms.

But it had been a year of these hopes and dreams, and the now 15 year old porpoise Mew had begun to give up. Pai was never going to return, and even if he would return, chances are he wouldn't even be there to see her. Night time soon came by when Retasu had come home, and she quickly changed into her small light green one piece night gown and made a small Christian prayer for Pai to come back when she had climbed into her bed in her bedroom filled to the brim with cute little plushies of just about anything you could set your mind to. Retasu turned out the lights and looked at the sparkling night sky once more when a silent tear fell down her cheek as she rested her head into her pillow and closed her eyes.

Not too long after Retasu had tried to go to sleep, with silent tears running down from her eyes, that suddenly, a hand had slowly glided out of the shadows in her room and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. Retasu opened her eyes and looked with surprise and fear and blush. "W-whose there?" she asked nervously. No answer came from the shadows, but when Retasu had looked, she recognized the hand immediately. And as her view slowly went up to the shadows, the figure stepped out into the moonlight shining through her window. "P-P-Pai-kun?" she asked with surprise and joy. Pai smiled a smile that brought the very first sign of good emotion to his face. "Yes, Retasu-chan. I'm here." he whispered as he got down onto his knees so they were both eye to eye. "Pai-kun...wh-what are you doing here?" she asked nervously, not realizing her face was as red as a cherry. Pai leaned his face in as so close, that they were barely touching by the tips of their noses. "I've come to answer your prayer, Retasu-chan." he whispered softly as he brought his long arms around her and pulled her into a warm loving embrace. Retasu went wide-eyed. Her dream had finally come true. Tears welled up in her blue eyes. as she slowly brought her hands up and hugged Pai back. "I-I thought you wouldn't come back ever again. I-I couldn't take it." she said through sniffles and tears. Pai closed his eyes as he brushed his fingers through her loong hair and taking in the sweet, sweet scent of her.

Retasu sniffled once more as she closed her eyes and took in the warmth of his hold on her. But before Retasu had known it, Pai brought his face back, their cheeks gliding along each other, and they looked deep into each others eyes. Retasu was absolutely speechless. She could have very easily gotten lost in his eyes, if he hadn't suddenly leaned in and pushed his warm lips against hers, giving Retasu her very first, and warmest and most loving kiss. Retasu instantly started bawling through her eyes, as she kissed him back, tasting his lips, savoring every last bit. "_Oh, Pai-kun, your embrace and kiss...this is true happiness. His kiss...it tastes even better than I dreamt it would."_ Pai slowly took his lips from Retasu's warm pink lips and she was very saddened by the loss of this kind of contact. Pai smiled at Retasu once more as he slipped his left arm underneath Retasu's legs and lifted her up, bridal style. Retasu looked like she would scream in joy. He was really carrying her like a groom carries his bride. she quietly wished tio herself that this was a dream and that she was really at a wedding. Her own wedding. But when she had opened her eyes, Pai gently laid her back down into her bed and actually laid down next to her as he pulled her into another kiss. As they kissed once more, Retasu moaned in loving pleasure as she started slightly licking at his lips, begging for any kind of entry. Pai quickly responded as he opened his mouth enough for Retasu to slip her tongue through his lips and into his mouth, where she started licking and tasting at every inch of his mouth like it was a feeding frenzy. Pai agev his second response as he pushed his tongue past hers and started twisting and licking the inside of her mouth as their tongues grabbed at each other and danced and taste each other. After about twenty minutes of there tongue tasting and mouth licking, they finally pulled away, totally out of breath. Retasu lost consciousness very quickly afterwords, but not after she finally said what she wanted to say for so long. "I love you so much, Pai-kun." Pai smiled at her words as he brushed a lock of her hair away from her face and behind her ear. "I love you too, Retasu-chan." When Retasu had fallen asleep, Pai kissed her on the forehead and whispered this. "I'll always be with you, now and forever. I won't let anything ever happen to you."

**Well, sorry there was no lemon in that chapter, but there will be some in the next chapter. Remember that this story is dedicated to rae-Anime-Neko. And to Rae, I'm sorry if I basically took your promise line from Always. Anyways, review and don't you flame me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. First Time

My Sea Princess

**Well, I've gotten so many good reviews for my first chapter, that I decided to keep my promise, and give you the lemon filled second chapter. So here it is, and please review.**

2. First Time

The sun rose what seemed surprisingly late to Retasu, but that might have been becuase she had slept peacefully for the first time in what felt like years. She woke up and was disappointed to find Pai was not in the bed with her. Retasu sighed as she stood up and quickly got dressed into her normal clothes, but she gasped when she turned around to find Pai levitating over her bed. "Oh, Pai-kun, you scared me." she said, relieved that he was really back and last night wasn't a dream. "i was beginning to think last night had only been a dream, and that you hadn't come back." she said with even more relief. Pai smiled at this as he got down onto his feet and walked up to his green haired love and took her into another warm loving embrace. "This is no dream, Retasu-chan. This is real." he whispered softly into her ear as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. They both went downstairs after their joyous morning reunion and after they had both eaten, Retasu looked at the clock and grew a sad look on her face. "Gomen nasai, Pai-kun, but does it bother you that I must go and work, because if I don't my friends will worry, and I'm worried how they will react if they find out about you." she said quietly, hoping he wouldn't be upset. Pai smiled and nodded his head, showing her he didn't mind. "Do what you think you must do, Retasu-chan. I'll always be here, just waiting for you." he said calmly and warmly.

_several hours later _

It had been like a regular work day at Cafe Mew Mew for Retasu and her friends, but today, it seemed like it dragged on forever, but this was mainly because Retasu wanted to desperately return to her beloved Pai. By the time Retasu had reached her door, it was already dark outside. She had come inside to the sweet warmth of her Pai's embrace, and the warmth of being home. they had both conversed over dinner about how their friends had been over the year they had been apart. Pai described how Kisshu had been in an ednless depression over losing his precious koneko Ichigo, and how Taruto had been cold and distant ever since he had to say goodbye to Purin. Retasu also explained for him to tell Kisshu and Taruto how Ichigo and Purin also missed them over the time. By the time they had had their good laughs and talks, it had already been a quarter to eleven. "It's getting late, Pai-kun. Maybe we should get some rest?" she asked shyly, not being used to having Pai live in the same house as her. Pai smiled at how cute she looked when she blushed and simply shook his head. "There's something I want to share with you, Retasu-chan." he whispered as he took her hand. Suddenly, they teleported back into Retasu's bedroomalready flat in her bed. Retasu could feel the heat in her cheeks, seeing that she was on her back and Pai was on all fours laying above her. She just didn't know how red her face was turning. She was too nervous to spek, but she gained all her cool when Pai got onto his stomach and laid softly on top of her and pushed his lips against hers and they slid their tongues against each other and started twisting their tongues together twisting and tasting.

As they continued to lovingly kiss and make out, Pai brought his hands up to her shirt and moved his hands underneaht and began to feel at her breasts. Retasu didn't react at all, but moaned in pleasure, feeling the comfort of his hands rubbing and squeezing at her breasts. When they finally seperated, Pai began to unbutton her shirt, and when it was finally open, Pai quickly threw her shirt to the floor. Retasu was beginning to get really excited, so she quickly sat up and pushed her pink lips to his as she grabbed his shirt and undid it as it fell to the bed, revealing his well fit torso. As they continued to kiss, she brought her hands up and undid his braids so his hair fell free as he did the same so her hair too could hang freely. They both collapsed onto the bed as Retasu held Pai's hands as she pulled them to her skirt, and helped him unzip them and he quickly pulled them off as he saw Retasu in nothing but her cute little light green underwear with a little chibi dolphin on it, and a small frilly light green bra. "My God you are so beautiful, Retasu-chan." Pai whispered as he he slid his hands underneath her velvet smooth back and quickly undid the strap of her bra. He brought his hands back as Retasu sat up and let her bra slide off her body, letting her perfect volleyball sized breasts flap out freely, her tiny pink nipples perked and looking like small pencil erasers. Pai smiled as he saw her beautiful naked body as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms to comfort her as he placed light warm kisses down her neck and to her chest, and he began to briefly kiss and lick at several spots on her breasts, and he began to lightly bite and suck on her already hardened nipples. Retasu moaned in pleasure and joy that this was really happening between her and Pai.

She brought her hands to start lightly petting Pai's head as he continued to give surges of ecstasy to her physically, when he took his lips away from her little pink ends and looked at her hungrily. He didn't say a word, but he lowered himself as he was now at the place between her legs. Pai lightly felt at Retasu's bare legs as he grabbed onto her little light green panties with his teeth and slowly pulled it off and threw it across the room as he saw Retasu's tiny hairless vagina, which had already gotten so wet, it was beginning to slightly trickle her pussy honey. Retasu suddenly felt the breeze between her knees and began to feel really feisty all of a sudden. "Please, oh please, Pai-kun, don't stop now! Please, I want to feel all you have." she sighed and panted as she suddenly felt Pai's warm wet tongue start lickign and tasting at her lower area as she felt his hands hold her legs up and apart. Several minutes of cunt licking later, Retasu could suddenly feel a powerful surge bolt to her vagina, and she suddenly grew a sensation of bursting. "P-Pai-kun, I'm cumming!" she yelled as she sure enough suddenly came all over Pai's tongue and her own legs. Pai smiled after he licked all her honey off her legs and swallowed it all as he rose up and looked at her, her cheeks rosy red, and she was panting like crazy.

Retasu saw Pai sitting over her when she quickly got up, holding herself with her hands and she quickly grabbed onto his pants, trying desperatley to take them off so she could see every part of herloved one. Pai softly held her hands as he helped her pull the string from his pants, causing them to loosen and fall off, and Retasu smiled and went wide eyed when she saw his erect, rock hard member sticking straight at her womanhood. "P-Pai-kun...it's even bigger than I thought it would be." she said teasingly as she locked lips with the Cyniclon again and began slowly massaging his hard on, feeling the intense warmth in her hands. Pai placed his hands on retasu's shoulders as he softly pushed her onto her back so she could see him hold her legs apart, his surprisingly hard and, to Retasu, pleasantly surprisingly long penis sticking straight at her pussy, which was no doubt begging him to nail her. "Let me know when to stop, Retasu-chan. I don't want to hurt you." he whispered worriedly. Retasu nodded and smiled, letting him know to go ahead. Pai took a deep breath and decided to tease the porpoise Mew a little by moving his member up and down along her vertical lips, tickling her super sensitive clit with his shaft, causing her to cum again on her bed. Pai had his fun, and now it was time for the real thing. He leaned in a little by little until he and Retasu were eye to eye, his penis pushing through her spongy wet barrier when it had been halfway in, and he could see Retasu clutching the blankets and biting her lower lip in pain, but once his whole length had gotten in, for Retasu, the pain was gone, and replaced with irreplaceable pleasure which went throguh her whole body. "Does it hurt, Retasu-chan?" he asked quietly. Retasu opened her wide blue eyes and smiled as she brought her hands up around his neck so she could lift herslef up and actually lick his lips briefly. "It doesn't hurt, Pai-kun. It just feels so...warm." she whispered and sighed as she colapsed onto her bed from the feeling. "Please, I beg of you, Pai-kun, please, do it harder." Pai nodded his head as he began to thrust his member into Retasu's inexperienced area harder and harder, Retasu's moans and screams becoming louder and louder. "P-please, Pai-kun. Oh please, do it faster! Please!" And so while Pai continued pushing himself into Retasu as hard as he could, he held onto Retasu's hands as he turned her over and she stood on her hands and knees, as Pai continued to now do Retasu doggie style as hard and fast as he could.

After nearly a half hour of several different positions and harder and faster manhood thrusting and making out and breast massaging, Retasu and Pai suddenly began to feel a surging feeling through their bodies as they suddenly felt a flooding feeling in their lower regions. "Oh God, Pai-kun! I'm-I'm cumming again! I'm going to!" Before Retasu could have finished she suddenly exploded, a large wave of her sweet warm lime tasting and scented cum washed all along Pai's tingling penis when he suddenly moaned and shot a huge stream of his own cum straight deep into Retasu's entrance. They finally pulled away from each other, and laid down flat together as they held each others hand. Tonight had definitely been a busy night for the two reunited lovers. "I love you, Pai-kun. My prince." she whispered before she finally fell asleep. Pai whispered one thing into Retasu's ear as she fell asleep with a joyous tear in her eye. "You're my sea princess, Retasu-chan. And you always will be to me." he whispered as they fell asleep in their bed.

**Well, I'm very, very, VERY sorry it took me so long to make this chapter. i just had temporary writers lock, but now the first lemon chapter is up now, and I hope you all like it. Review for me pelase, because I worked really long and hard on this. Sayonara, and this is always going to be dedicated to Rae-imouto-chan.**


	3. Suspicions and Celebrations

My Sea Princess

**Well, I may have had a flooding of so-called "constructive criticism" by a certain Most Unlikely Angel, but now the third chapter a.k.a. second lemon chapter has arrived. I want more reviews this time, if thou don't mind. Reviews, yay. Flames, nay.**

3. Suspicions and Celebrations

The very next morning came like a lightning bolt to the still-exhausted looking porpoise Mew. Last night had seemed like an eternity of rest, but the light of the sun quickly blinded her and made her come back to her senses. Pai was sitting up next to her, eyeing her lovingly. "Did my sea princess enjoy the peace of the night?" he asked teasingly, in a fake fancy voice that was supposed to make her look like royalty. Retasu giggled at Pai's joke and lightly kissed him on the cheek. When she looked, she was at least relieved to find that her clothes were back on and that Pai was now dressed up again. Retasu suddenly remembered that they had actually had sex last night, and the thought of her having just been deflowered only last night, by Pai nonetheless, brought a strong blush to Retasu's cheeks. She honestly didn't know what to say. "A-Arigato, f-for what you d-did for me, P-Pai-kun." she stuttered, sounding shyer than usual. The one thought running through her head was how would she explain this to her friends if they found out. "Um...Pai-kun, I just thought...what do you think wil happen if any of my friends find out about this?" she asked nervously with a single tear welling in her eyes. Pai, for the first time, grew a slight look of worry. "I wish I could have a better solution, Retasu-chan, but...I guess we'll need to work as hard as we can to keep it a secret." Retasu nodded her head in agreement as they both crawled out of bed and walked downstairs.

**_Three hours later, at Cafe Mew Mew _**

Retasu was in the middle of another work day, and now, not only was she dealing with another busy day filled with demanding customers, and emergency calls from all her friends, but she was also trying her best, her very best, to keep her secret about Pai a secret. The only thing that Retasu didn't notice, but unfortunately the rest of her friends DID notice, was the very thing Ichigo was whispering to the rest of them about while Retasu had kept working. "Hey um...guys, is it just me, or have any of you noticed that Retasu is working unusually well today?" she whispered in confusion as Retasu passed them by. Minto glanced at Retasu as she responded with a raised eyebrow. "I hate to admit it, but I think Ichigo's right. plus, Retasu seems unusually like Ms. Sunshine than she normally does. I think something's up." she whispered as she momentarily glanced over her shoulder at the smiling green haired girl. "I think we should bring this up to her tomorrow before we open. We can't do it with all these people around." Zakuro whispered tot he rest of them. They all nodded their heads as they shook hands and seperated, trying to act normally around her, which had been especially hard with a little girl like Purin. When the time had finally arrived for closing time, everyone had quickly gotten dressed back into their regular clothing and were quickly on their way home. Retasu almost skipped the whole way home humming her favorite French song, Belleville Rendezvous. But what she didn't know was that when she had left the cafe, a figure bathed in shadows had been watching her leave. It was none other than Ryou Shirogane, who looked unusually cruel as he watched her and the girls leave the cafe for home.

**_Later that night at Retasu and Pai's house _**

Retasu and Pai had shared a calm quiet evening as an unexpected light snowfall had shown up outside. So it meant they had both spent their time verbally and lightly physically showing how much they really did love each other. By the time it had become ten o'clock, Pai stood up and kneeled down in front of Retasu, which had left her too surprised and excited to guess what he was doing. "P-pai-kun, what is it? Is there something you w-want to say?" she asked shyly. "Pai remained silent but he put on a light smile as he took Retasu's hands in his own. "Retasu-chan...do you know what day it is?" he asked quietly. Retasu blushed strongly and blushed and shook her head. Pai leaned in and kissed her left hand as he reached behind into his pocket. "It's been exactly one year since the day we met for the very first time. Happy First Anniversary, Retasu-chan." he whispered into her ear. Retasu went wide-eyed and started silently crying in joy as she took Pai in a warm embrace. Pai smiled as he stood in front of Retasu and took out a small blakc box in his hand. Retasu now looked like she was going to faint from joy when Pai opened it. There was a small golden ring with a small jade diamond in it, that had an engraving of a dolphin inside it. "Retasu-chan...will you marry me?" Retasu didn't wait a single second when she embraced him with tears in her eyes. "Hai. Of course I'll marry you, Pai-kun."

**Sorry there was no lemon, but I couldn't think of anything. Anyway, please review for me.**


	4. Passion and a Surprise

My Sea Princess

**_Well, I may not have gotten any reviews for chapter 3, but who really cares? I've put up with too much criticism for Chapter 2, and I admit, I know where I made my mistakes, so now that this will be the next chapter with lemon in it, I'll do the best of my ability to make it a little more...presentable, and not so rough, and I guess the main mistake was with the talking. So there won't be talking this time, and I'll try to make it a little more gentle, if that's what you thought was missing. Anyway, please review._**

4. Passion and a Surprise

_Retasu and Pai's home, 12:53 AM _

This had no doubt been the greatest night in Retasu's life. Her beloved Pai had just proposed marriage to her only a few hours ago. And she had accepted. They had already begun plans for the ceremony, for future references, and the green haired girl had been so excited she could barely lay still, let alone sleep. Late at night, almost one o'clock at night, Retasu decided to tire herself a little and walk for a bit. She quietly got out of her room and Pai had been sleeping so soundly, he couldn't hear retasu say what she had yelled from the bathroom. "Oh my God."

_Cafe Mew Mew, 2:17 PM_

Retasu had been working hard as she usually did, but she was very stressed out so she had gone back to regularly tripping when delivering everyone's orders. The others had continued to converse, most of them unsure if they should carry out their earlier plan, mainly because they thought she had been stressed out enough. "I think we should at least ask her what's going on, instead of just interrogating her about whatever might be happening." Ichigo whispered as quietly as she could. They all turned to look at the shy porpoise Mew as she looked at them and politely waved as she walked off to another table. "I say we ask her when we're out of here. That way...if it's something serious...Ryou doesn't hear. He's been very...well, cold to say the least lately." Zakuro whispered, hoping the blonde hadn't been near when she said that. They all nodded their heads, each of them equally scared of what would have happened if Ryou had been around for her answer.

_Just outside Cafe Mew Mew, 5:35 PM, closing time _

Closing time had come earlier than they had felt it was, and so they had taken their chance once they had gotten a good distance away from the Cafe and quickly walked up to the nervous looking, but still happy looking green haired girl. She looked surprised to see them when she had noticed them. "Retasu-onee-chan? Could we all ask you a question, na-no-da?" Purin whispered quietly. "Hai." Retasu said shyly as she looked around nervously, not having a clue what was going on. The girls all nodded as they all hid behind a large row of bushes. "Retasu-san, you've een acting unusually cheerful lately, and to top that off, you HAD been working flawlessly. Is something going on?" Zakuro asked seriously. Retasu blushed furiously, looking around, trying to find a distraction. "I-If I tell you, do you promise not to tell a living soul about this?" she asked as quietly as she could. They all nodded their heads, a guarantee of a promise written on their faces as she whispered to them. "Well...pai-kun came back. And...we're engaged." she whispered nervously. This definitely caught them off guard so they went wide-eyed and dropped their jaws. Although, the very first reaction out of Purin and Ichigo were endless questions about Kisshu and Taruto. Retasu answered as quickly as she could, just desperate to get home. As soon as they had finally broken up the conversation, Retasu practically sprinted home, desperate to get away from the swivveling pressure.

_Retasu and Pai's house, 8:21 PM_

Retasu and Pai sat quietly with some basic conversation over the living room fire. All the whole time, Retasu's mental being had been shouting at her to tell Pai what had happened. She loved him more than anything, so it was practically a sin to keep secrets from him. Retasu took a deep breath as she turned to look at him, his sparkling eyes glistening in the firelight. "P-Pai-kun...could I tell you something...personal?" she asked nervously. Pai turned to look at Retasu as he nodded his head slightly. "Of course you can tell me, Retasu-chan. What is it?" he asked fairly intrigued. Retasu took in as much air as her lungs would allow when she opened her eyes again to speak. "My friends...t-they found out...about us. They suspected it all along, and they basically forced me to tell. Gomen nasai, Pai-kun. I'm so sorry." she said with tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she bowed her head down trying not to look him in the eyes in case he was angry. But surprisingly, Pai didn't look angry at all. He actually looked relieved. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, Retasu-chan. There's no need to feel sad about it. I guess I was nervous how they would react. I guess I still had my thoughts about them back to a year ago. But I'm glad that they could support us in any way. I'm glad you told them, Retasu-chan." he whispered softly into her ear. He lifted one of his hands to e under her chin as he lifted her head so they could look into each others eyes. "S-so you're not angry with me, Pai-kun?" she asked hopefully, and sounding more than relieved as an adorable smile grew on her blushing face. Pai shook his head softly as he took her into a warm hug. "Of course not. There's absolutely nothing you could do that makes me angry. People can't be mad at the only thing they have. Besides, not only are you all that I have...but you are my everything. I can't be mad at everything." he said, trying his best to make it sound like a riddle. Retasu giggled as she brought herself forward and kissed Pai softly.

This kiss seemed like it lasted a lifetime, but that was probably because all the wight had finally been lifted off Retasu's shoulders. When she finally took her lips from his, Pai took one of her hands as they stood up. Before Retasu could do anything, Pai had wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her incredibly close. "Tell me...have you ever danced before, Retasu-chan?" he asked softly. Retasu blushed with this question. She was hoping he meant what she thought he meant. "W-well...I've taken lessons in the past, and I'm kind of good as slow dancing." she whispered shyly. Pai smiled as he brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "That's exactly what I needed to hear." he whispered. And before Retasu knew it, they had suddenly teleported onto a seaside cliff overlooking the ocean, bathed in full moonlight. "Pai-kun, if we're going to dance, if that's what you are thinking, don't we normally need music?" she asked, realizing this obvious fact. Pai smiled at her question as they both looked out at the ocean. "Listen closely, Retasu-chan." he whispered as the air hung silent. Suddenly, the heavenly music of a number of whale songs began to move through the air as several spouts of water began to spray out of the sea. "It...it sounds so beautiful, Pai-kun." Retasu whispered mesmorized. Pai firmed his grip on Retasu's hand and her waist as he whispered into her ear. "Retasu-chan...may I have this dance?" he asked softly. Retasu didn't answer, but did at the same time when she started moving and Pai quickly caught up and they began slow dancing in the moonlight for what seemed like forever while listening to the underwater melody of the whales.

_Pai and Retasu's house, 1:17 AM _

Retasu and Pai had spent several hours in New England dancing in the moonlight and doing the whole 'Long-Walks-On-The-Beach' thing, and it had been now when they had teleported back into Retasu's bedroom. They had both looked fairly...well, worn out to say the least, but neither of them looked like they wanted to let go. "Pai-kun...I don't know if it would be an understatement to say, that was the most romantic evening of my life." she whispered sweetly into his ear as she unwrapped her arms from around him and quickly went into the closet and came out back in her nightgown. They both crawled into bed, and then into each others' arms as Pai just removed his shirt and took Retasu into his everlasting hold. Retasu moaned in quiet joy as she cuddled closer to him, almost as if hoping to get permanently attached to him. Pai smiled as he and Retasu gazed into each others eyes once more, and met their contact with a warm passionate French kiss, their tongues sliding and sucking at each other as Pai started sliding his hands along Retasu's sides and she started to slide her hands along his strong arms. They both momentarily moaned with quiet pleasure while their hands began to move on their own. Pai slid his hands up along Retasu's legs and then brought them underneath her nightgown. Once Pai took his hands out from underneath her clothes, Retasu started kicking her legs so hard until her light green panties slid off her legs onto the floor. At that same time, her hands drifted down to Pai's lower region, and since she knew what to do, her hands made quick work out of his pants, and soon, their only lower clothes were a small pile on the floor. They continued to make out and cuddle and hold each other as Pai slid one of his arms around the blushing green Mew as he started undoing the knots along the back of her nightgown until he had finally gotten the bottom, and that was when they finally seperated. Retasu slowly got onto her knees as she noticed she was the only one who had anything on right now. Might as well make this fair. Retasu closed her eyes as she grabbed the shoulders of her nightgown and let it slide off her and she threw it to the floor as Pai got onto his knees and brought his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, which made her feel something hard and warm push into her entrance, and she felt a sudden wetness begin pouring down one of her legs. She gasped when she finally came back to reality and decided to go with it again. Retasu began slowly rocking her hips forward and back with Pai's thrusts as she began to feel more and more excited. They both began panting as they continued to kiss all over each other, not daring to take their hands off each other. Pai looked down lustfully as he grabbed the front of Retasu's bra and pulled it toward him a bit, and then pushed her bra down so her breasts came out freely. They continued to thrust at each others movements and lovingly kiss continuously as Retasu brought her hands and proceeded to feel at Pai's well-built abs as he ran his hands along her back and momentarily felt and squeezed at her breasts. Several minutes later, they could feel the surge sudenly rush into them again as they both gasped and moaned loudly as they came on and in, one another once more, having their climax of this night. Retasu tried desperately to catch her breath as Pai took his still-hard penis out of her worn out vagina as they both collapsed onto the bed. Once Retasu had caught her breath, she remembered what had happened last night and winced her eyes as she sat up, not bothering to get a lanket to cover her breasts. "Pai-kun, there's something else I need to tell you." she whispered, as nervous as a girl like her could posibly ever be. Pai laid flat on the bed as he looked at his green haired goddess sitting just above him. "Please, Retasu-chan. You don't need to forewarn me about everything you want to say. Please tell me." he said, wondering how serious it could possily be. Retasu sighed and braced herself to tell the one she loved the most. "I'm pregnant, Pai-kun." she said quickly. Pai smiled at this as he stood up and held one of his arms over her shoulders. "Retasu-chan, no doubt you would be pregnant after making love like this twice." he said teasingly. But Retasu didn't smile at this. But she did look relieved that he didn't look angry or upset. "No, Pai-kun. I...I found out this morning while you were still asleep. I'm pregnant. But I wasn't supposed to for another few weeks." she said in a bit of a panic. Pai put a finger to her lips as he whispered the answer calmly. "It's alright, Retasu-chan. Cyniclons reproduce a bit faster than humans, and...if our baby is to be half of either side, then we won't need to wait long until it's born." he whispered. Retasu sighed in relief as she held her hand over his. She always wanted to be a mother. She was kind enough, and caring enough. She would make an excellent parent. "Arigato for giving me the chance, Pai-kun." she whispered before she fell asleep. Pai thought about those words and smiled when he realized what she meant. He laid flat on the bed and looked at her with a loving glint in his eyes as he closed them and they drifted off to sleep.

**Well, I definitely feel a lot more confident about this lemon than I did the last one. I think I might do them more often when I feel like it now. Thanks to the people who pointed this out to me in earlier reviews. And rae-imouto-chan. The story is still, and always will, be dedicated to you. REVIEW, IF YOU CALL YOURSELF A PAI/ RETASU LOVER!!!! **


	5. Ryou's Discovery

My Sea Princess

**Well, I'm glad you all liked Chapter $'s lemon so much better, but there is no romance in this chapter. THIS, my fellow writers, is the beginning of the scary violence part. I definitely want some reviews for this chapter, because this is where things are gonna get suspencse, exciting. And don't flame me for this. Because I'll warn you now, this is gonna get REEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAALLL intense. **

5. Ryou's Discovery

_Cafe Mew Mew, 3:03 PM_

All the girls had gathered in the dressing room when their boss Ryou Shirogane had decided to give them a short break. They had all been desperate to hear if anything new had happened between her and Pai, since she had earlier told them, to their friendly congrats, that they were going to have a wedding ceremony in a few weeks. But they had almost gone absolutely insane with envy and congratulations when Retasu had told them she was now pregnant. "Do you both have any ideas what you'll name it?" Ichigo asked. She had only been asking, because she wanted to be picked for godmother. Retasu blushed and smiled happily, knowing these, her true friends, cared about her future just as much as they did their own. "W-well, we're not all that sure yet. We definitely know that if we have a girl, we'll name her Kyoko for 'beauty'. But we're not exactly sure what we'll name it if it is a boy." she said, now sounding a little ashamed that she didn't think everything through. Zakuro laid a reassuring hand on Retasu's shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Retasu-san. If what Pai had said was true, then you still have 8 months to think of a name. You already have the wedding ceremony all planned out, so maybe you should leave the baby shower to us." she said in a tone that made Retasu see they wanted to take care of something other than going around serving people. Retasu blushed at this and nodded her head. "You're right. I'm sorry I was worrying. I guess...I'm just really scared about...what if Shirogane somehow finds out about this?" the last part she had said in a whisper in case the blonde boy had been just outside the door. The girls all suddenly grew nervous faces when they looked all around to make sure he wasn't spying. "Don't start to make yourself paranoid with this, Retasu. Please know, your secret is going to be untellable if we know about it." Minto whispered while still glancing left and right. Retasu barely smiled and nodded her head slightly. "Arigato." she whispered as they all seperated. "But, I want to make one thing clear with one of you. Purin, do you promise you can keep this a secret from Shirogane-san?" Retasu whispered to the little blonde girl. Purin, for once in her life, looked truly serious to her word when she bowed her head. "Hai. Retasu-onee-sama's secret is safe with Purin." she said surprisingly quietly. The girls all briefly group hugged as a promise oath. Then they had all filed out and went back to their regular work, unaware that someone clothed in black had been standing in the kitchen, right next to their room, with its ear pressed against the wall. The figure clenched its fist as it walked away from the wall and walked into a small broom closet. The figure had a small photo of Retasu in her schoolgirl uniform, hung on the inside of the door. The figure pulled a small hunting knife out of its pocket and threw it with such precision, that the blade landed right between the portraits eyes. "Bitch." the figure muttered.

_Purin's house, 10:20 PM_

Purin was getting ready to go to bed after she had just tucked her last sister into bed. She may have been acting like a little kid all the time around her friends, but she acted just as responsible as an experienced mother when it came to her siblings. They were the only family she had left. Purin walked down a hall to her bedroom. She had soon turned out the lights and crawled into bed, nearly passing out instantly.

_One hour later _

Purin slept soundly in the darknes of her room, when she suddenly felt a tingly feeling through her body. She soon felt something wet drip onto her cheek. Purin thought it was from a dream she was having, when she was feeling it a lot more often than normal. Purin quickly regained consciousness and reached in the shadows for the lamp switch. The lights quickly came on and Purin crawled out of bed and shuffled over to the bathroom. Purin turned on the lights and looked herslef in the mirror. She had instantly gone wide-eyed when she saw herself. Half her face and half her yellow PJ's were covered in blood. Purin almost shrieked in terror when she ran back to her room. The entire bed was smothered in splattered blood. The very next thing she noticed was a thick trail of it leading from her bed to outside the door. A horrifying thought instantly darted to her head. Her brother and sisters! Purin wasted no time and sprinted for their bedroom door. Purin practically kicked it open and this time she DID shriek in terror. There was a figure clothed completely in black standing in the middle of the room, and he had just finished pushing a machete through her brothers' neck, causing the body to collapse to the floor, and the head stay in the figures hand. Three of her four sisters were cowering in the corner, and the other sister was a pile of chopped up intestines on one of the beds. The figure quickly turned to face Purin who was turning pale and looked like she was on the edge of vomiting. The figure dropped the head to the floor and approached the little monkey girl, who was too terrified to move. "W-who are you? HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!" she shrieked as Purin quickly grabbed her hidden pendant and quickly changed into Mew Purin. The figure remained where it stood as Purin leaped up into the air and swung her rings, trying to chop HIS head of. But the figure simply caught them in his hands and quickly headbutted the horrified monkey Mew when she landed Purin colapsed to the floor as the figure threw her rings to the floor and stood on her on his knees. Purin had tears flowing out of her eyes from the pain and the terror. "P-please, I beg of you, kill me if you want. Just please don't kill my bsisters. I'm begging you, please, let them go!" she shrieked in terror and sadnes how she had failed her only remaining family. The figure remained silent, but reached and pulled off its coat hood, and who it had been now made Purin turn snow white. "S-Shirogane-san?" Ryou was in a black coat, and his face was covered in her siblings' blood. Purin had fire in her eyes. The man who had made her inot a superhero now murdered part of her family. "How could you do this!? WHY!?" the monkey girl kicked and screamed, trying her best to force him off. Ryou grew a sinister smile on his face as he clutched Purin by the throat. Purin's eyes began to turn red as she grabbed his hands, trying to pry him off. Ryou quietly chuckled. "If you don't want to die, tell me something. If you want your bratty little rats and yourself to die, then keep going. I'll find them anyway." Purin growled in anger as she stopped. She didn't want this bastard to kill her and her siblings. "Ok, I'll tell you whatever you want. Just please, don't kill them." she begged. Ryou smiled as he threw her to the floor. "Alright, Purin-san. Tell me...where is Retasu-chan?" Purin went wide-eyed with this question. "W-why do you want to know, Shirogane-san? Wouldn't you know?" she said curiously as well as angirly. Ryou remained wordless and emotionless, as he pulled a gun out of his pocket and instantly turned to her sisters. He pulled the trigger, and the center sister had a hole in between her eyes within a second, the other two sprayed with lood and grey matter, shrieking like there was no tomorrow. Purin would have grabbed ryou's feet and ripped it off with her bare hands right there, if he hadn't pulled back the hammer and aimed at the other two. "Tell me where Retasu-chan lives, or else another one dies. Got it?" he asked viciously. Purin looked at Ryou with ungodly hatred as she gave in. "She lives in 2989, Keizenazu street in Okumura Deifuzoku." she muttered, defeated. Ryou smiled as he raised his foot off her chest and put his gun and machete back. "Arigato, Purin-san. And I forgot to mention, don't you dare mention this to the others, or else I'll have every last on of you slaughtered." he whispered evilly as he walked out the door like nothing happened. Purin sprinted to her sisters an took them in her arms, all three of them screaming and weeping at this terror. Something very evil was definitely going to happen.

**I warned you guys it was gonna be intense. And before you accuse, I do not have a problem. I just watch a lot of horror movies. But don't you worry, the next chapter will be a sweet chapter, but the next will be the grand finale, and then next is gonna be the ending. You wanna see how this is gonna end? Then review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Terror At Midnight

My Sea Princess

**Well ladies and gentleman, I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for not updating lately. I've had a severe case of writers block, but now it's gone, and My Sea Princess is back in action. But I shall warn you, there is no fluff in this chapter. Or in anyone's opinion, not a lot. This is mostly a sadistic chapter, where we shall really learn to hate the bad guy. I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope to hear what you all have to say. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, and because this movie is what inspired this chapter, I don't own Dario Argento's _Opera._ Don't flame me, and let me hear those reviews. Thank you all for your support and reviews. I love you all.**

6. Terror At Midnight

**Retasu And Pai's home, 10:21 PM**

The silence of the still night time air was what a normal person would have considered haunting, but this sensation was oblivious to Retasu and her soon-to-be husband and soon-to-be-father-of-her-child. The air of the night was pitch black, no stars, no moon. This fact had been ignored, when Pai had come across the daily newspaper on the doormat. It had felt like all the peaceful atmosphere inside their house had completely washed away when he had closed the door reading the headlines. "Pai-kun? What's wrong?" Retasu asked concernedly when she saw the pale look on his face. "Retasu-chan...please read this." he said nearly mutely as he handed the paper to her. Retasu took it and she almost instantly grew wide-eyed as she read the headlines out loud.

**Last night on September 9th, at 11:17 PM, in a small suburban home in Yokutoshari, Tokyo, Japan, a young blonde 10 year old girl by the name of Purin Fong was found brutally murdered in one of the bedrooms of her home. Five other dead bodies were found on the scene, all identified to be Purin's siblings. Local authorities are baffled as to how there are no finger prints or even any spare items left on the scene. Police are confirming this as a "perfect murder". The only male on the scene was found brutally decapitated, where the farthest female corpse from the rest gathered, had been found disemboweled with haunting precision, as if by a butcher. Both these deaths were confirmed to have been performed with an edged weapon. the remaining three siblings had been found with hauntingly precise gunshots to the heart and throat, where the one in the center had been killed with a shot to the brain. Puring Fong had been identified as having been killed by a gunshot to the back of the head, as if the assailant had suddenly turned and fired one last shot in a heartbeat. There are no current suspects at the time, but police are questioning every person in the living vicinity.**

Her hands quivered nostop as she kept reading the horrible news again and again. One of her best friends, one who looked to her, only her, as a big sister, was dead. After what had felt like a lifetime of tears, her legs finally collapsed under her, and Retasu collapsed to the floor in tears. Pai watched this and couldn't hold back tears himself. He could tell the pain his love was feeling, and at one point, he had actually thought of her and the monkey Mew as siblings, but now she was dead. One major thought he kept thinking of...was how he was going to tell this to Taruto.

He tried to remain strong and softly lifted Retasu back onto her feet. Like a snake that lunges at its prey, she instantly darted forward and buried herself in Pai's sympathetic hold. Retasu could barely speak between sobs. Sh had loved Purin like she really WAS her little sister, but now she would never see her again. "P-Purin-chan is dead! S-s-she's gone." Retasu whimpered before breaking down into sobs again. Pai knew he couldn't say anything that would make her feel any better. So he did all he could do. He closed his eyes as he took his arms around the porpoise Mew and held her there, hoping with all he was, that showing his sympathy like this could help his love cease her pain. But he knew inside it was in vain.

**Zakuro Fujiwara's mansion, 10:42 PM**

The interior of this grand abode was dimly lit for the acception of fireplace glow and dimly lit lanterns along the halls. In a wide, normally luxorious, master bedroom, the beautiful purple haired wolf Mew Zakuro Fujiwara had been crying to herself in the shadows of her room. She too had now seen the horrible news on the television. Despite how cold she had appeared to them, she loved them all like her family. But right now, she felt like she had nobody there for her at all. At this moment, all she wanted was for her husband to come back home so she wouldn't feel so abandoned, and scared. She had a very, very, very deep fear of being left alone anywhere that would be dark. "I wonder...maybe I should call the others. Probably let them know if they didn't notice." she said sadly to herself as she stood up to go to her phone.

Zakuro grabbed the small wireless of her bed stand, but felt a weird sensation on her cheek as she pressed it to her face. She looked and went pale with what she saw. The phone had been broken open, as if stabbed or thrown. The phones were dead. But she knew she was the only person in the whole house. Zakuro almost instinctively turned around and she had grown wolf ears and a tail, and she had a glowing yellow whip in her hand. She had an instinctive feeling somebody else was here, and she was going to find him or her. She slowly and cautiously opened her bedroom door and shuddered. The entire hall was nearly pitch black. If she had a choice, she would have rather stayed in her room, but this was something she knew she needed to do. She nearly jumped or had a heart attack with each creak of the floorboards as she slowly looked all around her. "Show yourself. I know you're in here." she yelled out to the endless darkness.

She nearly screamed when she heard something crash from above her. Her gaze turned upward. Somebody was in the third floor of the mansion. Zakuro didn't waste a single second. She quickly and almost soundlessly ran up the stairs to the biggest bedroom in the third floor. To her fortunate surprise, so she wouldn't feel trapped, the lights were on in the golden room. Zakuro slowly creeped through the room, looking for anything out of place. "I know you're in here. Come out and I won't hurt you. Just show me who you are." she yelled out to the echo of the room. Nothing. "I guess there wasn't anybody here. I must be imagining things. She said clamly to herself. She nearly screamed in terror when she suddenly felt a leather hand grab her by the throat from behind and kick her only weapon out of her hand. Whoever had a hold on her was really strong, because he rammed her face into a pillar with the slightest of effort. Zakuro quickly turned around and saw a man in a pitch black coat with leather gloves and a ski mask that barely showed his eyes. He rammed his elbow into er stomach and taking her stun moment, grabbed a rope and tied the helpless wolf Mew to the pillar in a hold that she knew she wouldn't be able to break out of.

The figure walked up to the now regained purple haired girl and looked at her with the most evil look imagineable. "Who are you!? Tell me now!" she yelled, and almost growled angrily as she tried in vain to break out of the ropes. She could have sworn she heard a chuckle from the figure as he raised his hand tore off his mask. Ryou Shirogane stood before her with a look of insanity that would have made Charles Manson cringe. "S-Shirogane-san? What are you doing!?" she asked fearfully as well as angrily. "Why...I'm just doing whatever I feel like. I'm doing this, so I can learn what you already know." he said sadistically a she walked up to her. To Zakuro's horror, he instantly reached and tore off the top part of her outfit, forcefully exposing her breasts.

She began to growl, literally growl, in anger and determination as she tried to pull away, when she could suddenly hear the faint sound of a door opening. "Zakuro, I'm home!" a young male voice called out. Ryou frowned as he turned to face the only door to this room. He could then hear the sound of footsteps approaching the room. But when he turned, he had a haunting smile on his face. Zakuro looked with wide eyes as he pulled out a roll of duct tape from his coat. In the blink of an eye, he pressed the tape against Zakuro's mouth and pressed as hard as he could, therefore having her bound and gagged. He reached into his pocket again, and what Zakuro saw him pull out made her start shaking and muffled whimpering in protest and fear. Ryou grabbed Zakuro roughly by her face and held one of them up. It was a small pair of five tiny needles taped together, all pointing up. Zakuro watched him a she held her left eye open and stuck this strange device under her left eye. Once he let go, Zakuro tried to close her eyes, but felt the sharp prick of the needles at her eye lid. He stuck the next set to her right eye, so she was forced to keep her eyes open.

Ryou looked at his genuine piece of torture and heard the footsteps get closer. He walked up to Zakuro and whispered evily into her wolf ear. "You can't close your eyes. You're going to see everything. You HAVE to see everything." And with that, he quickly ran off into a corner. Almost at the exact same time he ran off, the door to the room opened. A boy no older than 15 came in. He looked a small bit pudgy, and he had an almost sunburned face and a crazy looking mullet. He went wide eyed when he saw Zakuro tied up to a pillar with her top missing and these strange things taped under her eyes. "Zakuro, oh my God! What happened to you?" he asked concernedly as he began to approach her. Zakuro could only furiously shake her head and struggle and make a muffled warning.

But to her horror, she was too late. before the boy could have even turned, Ryou leaped out of the corner and pinned him to the floor. Zakuro felt tears of fury and anguish flood out of her eyes as she watched Shirogane take a knife out of his coat and started furiously swinging and stabing down at the boy, hearing his high pitched screams of horror and pain, watching blood fly off the blade every time he raised it. When Shirogane had finished and stood up 1 minute later, Zakuro nearly vomited in her own mouth seeing her husbands remains. His hands that tried to foolishly push the knife away were pulp, his face looked like a tigers' scratching post, and there were horrible gashes across his torso and stomach that showed his dissected intestines.

Ryou wiped the blade clean with his hands as he approached Zakuro and ripped the tape off her mouth, causing her to yell in pain, therefore closing her eyes, making he rinstantly open them, with blood beginning to pour down her eyes from her eyelids. "YOU MURDERER! YOU SON OF A...!" before the despairing wolf Mew could have continued, he brought his knuckles in contact with her face, making her spit blood with a swelling bruise on the side of her face. "Y-you..killed Forrest...y-you...I HOPE YOU ROT AND BURN IN HELL!" she screamed furiously, but she could feel him start to tighten his grip when he brought his hand to her throat again. He bended down and she egan to scream in horror when she felt him tear off the rest of her outfit, leaving her completely exposed. He came back up with fire in his eyes as he began to squeeze her neck. "I'm nowhere near done with you, Zakuro-san. I'm going to make this a night you'll never forget." he growled as she suddenly felt him ram himself painfully into her. The pain was unbearable as she felt him ram himself into he rharder and harder, bashing her against the wall painfully, making her shriek and scream in pain and terror.

After what felt like several lifetimes of pain, she felt that horrid feeling of his ejecting on her beaten bruise covered body. She felt like all the life had been sucked out of her when she collapsed to the floor when he untied her. She looked up painfully at a cackling Ryou Shirogane as he grabbed his mask and walked off into the shadows of the hallway, leaving her to scream and weep in agony.

**Well, that was the first evil chapter as I call them. If you all review for me, I shall continue. There will be redemption if you want me to go on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you wanted something disturbing and villain defining. Don't flame me either, please.**


	7. Sentenced To Burn

My Sea Princess

**Well, I'm grateful for the one review I got for my last chapter. So, here's another scary one. Review for me, and don't flame me, either. This is gonna be a songfic chapter to the song by Cannibal Corpse 'Sentenced To Burn'.**

7. Sentenced To Burn

The mansion of Minto Aizawa was shaking with tears of sadness on September 13th, 2007. The 15 year old, black haired bird Mew had received news that her idol, Zakuro Fujiwara, had been brutally raped and tortured in her own house 3 days ago. And the worst part was, she may never mentally recover, because her husband, Forrest Griffin had been murdered in front of her on the same night. Minto was too depressed to realize that her friend Purin had also been killed, so she didn't stop to think she could have been next. The chill of the outside, creeping into her bedroom through the open window brought her to her senses to close it. The click of the window was the only thing that made a noise in her wide and luxorious bedroom as she slowly walked over to her dressing desk. She closed her eyes in sadness as she sat down and grabbed her hairbrush. When she opoened her eyes, she could see a pitch black figure in her bedroom doorway disappear into the hallway.

She practically leapt to her feet as she transformed into Mew Minto. She had a gut feeling this was the person who had made Zakuro into the unstable mass she was now. And she was hell-bent on making him pay. But as she took a singly step forward, she began to think that this was probably the same strategy Zakuro used that got her into her position. Minto glanced back to the window and smiled. She edged back and quietly opened the window as she walked back to her balcony, with her weapon in hand. Minto glanced up to the attic window. Before she realized it, her blue wings began to beat through the air, lifting her up to the window. The room was pitch black and nothing looked out of place. Minto took this as a coast-clear sign, and opened the window and closed it once she was inside. If this person was heading for the attic, she was going to get the drop on him. Minto quietly tip-toed through the attic, watching out for creaky floorboards as she glanced everywhere that wasn't bathed in the outside light.

**_Follow the one_**

**_Evil masked in pride_**

**_Charisma to lead_**

**_Speeches laced with hate_**

**_Leading the dense_**

**_The bovine human herd_**

**_Inherently stupid_**

**_The fools deserve this fate_**

**_Warfare begins_**

**_Cities are ablaze_**

**_Tortured screams_**

**_Skin turning black_**

**_Carbonization_**

**_They will all burn_**

**_Mass execution _**

**_They will all die_**

**_Burning the world_**

**_And all of it's life_**

**_Throw all the people in a pit of fire_**

**_Watching the sheep_**

**_Gathering to die_**

**_Followers in life_**

**_Follow to the grave_**

**_Follow the one_**

**_Evil masked in pride_**

**_Charisma to lead_**

**_Speeches laced with hate_**

**_Leading the dense_**

**_The bovine human herd_**

**_Inherently stupid_**

**_The fools deserve this fate_**

**_Warfare begins_**

**_Cities are ablaze_**

**_Tortured screams_**

**_Skin turning black_**

**_Carbonization_**

**_They will all burn_**

**_Mass execution_**

**_They will all die_**

**_Pile the bodies_**

**_Set them aflame_**

**_The human race_**

**_Sentenced to burn_**

Minto cautiously turned a corner, and to her surprise, she was met with a fist to the face, sending her collapsing to the ground, her teeth cracked and blood flying from her mouth and nose. almost, instantly after she fell to the floor, she could feel the burn of a blinding light on her skin, and she felt the same rough hand grab her by her cheek and forcefully pull her up and ram her back to a wooden pillar in the middle of the room.

When Minto opened her eyes, she could see the figure in black standing in front of her with a nail gun in his hand. She howled in pain when she could feel power pushed nails ram through her arms and legs and pin her to the pillar permanently. Her head thrashed about as the figure approached her, and at a miraculous moment, she bit the fabric of his mask and ripped it off. Ryou stood in front of her with a smile on his face as he backhanded her across hers.

"Shut up and calm down you little bitch. I have a surprise to show you. Think of it as your...last memory." he said evilly as he crept to a dark corner of the attic. Another flash of light came on, and minto screamed with what she saw. Her grandmother was lying on top of a metal table, unconscious and with duct tape tied over her mouth. "Leave my grandma out of this, you sick bastard!" Minto screamed as she began to struggle out of the nails in vain.

**_Burning flesh_**

**_Miasma of their death_**

**_Civilization_**

**_It is destroyed_**

**_Pits of corpses_**

**_Unholy grave of war_**

**_Hanging victims _**

**_Guilty of free thought_**

**_Warfare begins_**

**_Cities are ablaze_**

**_Tortured screams_**

**_Skin turning black_**

**_Carbonization_**

**_They will all burn_**

**_Mass execution_**

**_They will all die_**

**_Pile the bodies_**

**_Set them aflame_**

**_The human race_**

**_Sentenced to burn_**

**_Pile the bodies_**

**_Set them aflame_**

**_The human race_**

**_Sentenced to burn_**

Ryou stood over Minto's grandmother as he clutched her throat with one hand and clicked something electric on with the other hand. When his body moved, minto shrieked and turned pale with what she saw. An electric drill was pointing at her grandma, and Ryou began to push her grandma's head toward it. Minto nearly passed out and vomited when the dril easily ripped through her grandmother's left cheek and swirled blood all over the place, and easily tore out the side of her other cheek, impaling her poor grandmother's head to the drill.

He approached Minto with her grandmother's blood splattered on his face as he listened to her screams with a look of lustful pleaseure on his face. He took a small can out of his pocket and opened it, releasing a vile smell in Minto's face. She nearly gagged on it, and found it was coming from the liquid he splattered on her that was in the can. It was too late when she found out what it was. Ryou chuckled and took a silver lighter out of his pocket, lit it, and threw it. Minto shrieked and writhed as her body lit up like a Roman candle, her flesh rotting and peeling and burning, her hair roasting, her feathers frying, and her whole body turning black and slowly into orange ashes, all in a matter of five minutes. Gasoline.

_**War of fire shred their souls**_

_**Burn in Hell, doomsdays' toll**_

_**Fail to see the traps they laid**_

_**Demagogues lead them into the flames**_

Ryou walked peacefully out the doorway of the attic and could see the orange glow of Minto's roasting body light up the whole hallway. When he entered the hall, he was slightly surprised to find Ichigo running toward him, with a look of anger in her eyes, and vengeance in her face. "Ryou, you're gonna pay for this, I swear it!" she screamed as she lunged for him. But Ryou gracefully took a pistol out of his pocket and blew a bullet right through her side, sending her to the floor, bleeding to death. Ryou looked at her. She wasn't moving, nor breathing. "That's all of them. Only one more left. That whore is gonna pay dearly." He growled as he left Ichigo's bleeding corpse and Minto's fried body to the night.

**_Pile the bodies_**

**_Set them aflame_**

**_The human race_**

**_Sentenced to burn._**


	8. Nobody Will Save You

My Sea Princess

**Ladies and gentlemen, all those who have been here for me over the time of this story, this is the chapter that will decide it all. You have grown to despise the villain, you have learned to fear for the safety of the young lover couple, and this chapter, is the climax of it all. Get on the edge of your seat, and prepare yourselves, for the moment you've all been dying to see. Review for me, if you want the ending. I love you all. Don't flame me for this, please. Oh yeah, and there shall be one more Cannibal Corpse song in this chapter, but you'll be glad when you find out what it's for.**

8. Nobody Will Save You

A full moon. Its eerie glow shines off the snow covered streets of Retasu Midorikawa and Pai's home neighborhood. A silent sheet of snow begins to glide from the sky, signaling the approach of the long awaited winter. The only lights outside are the flickering lights of the street lights. Inside, the only light in the seemingly empty Midorikawa household is the orange glow of the bedroom lamp of the green haired girls' bedroom. She was sitting depressedly on her light green bed, with silent tears flowing from her eyes, the only comfort she could find was in her tears flowing out of her blue eyes and down her fiancee's comforting arms. She had lost all her friends in a course of four days. Nobody had caught the killer yet, there was no evidence as to who it was, and it was quite obvious she would be next.

"Pai-kun...you're not going to leave me, are you?" she asked almost mutely as she lifted her head to face his. Pai seemed to be in a world of his own thoughts, but almost instantly came back to her. "Yes, Retasu-chan. I'm not going to let you out of my sight, until this is all over. you'll be safe, I promise." he whispered soothingly into her ear as he ran one of his fingers through one of her dark green braids. Retasu buried her face in his chest as she began to weep more long contained tears. The distant sounds of passing cars glided through the air coming in through her open window, bringing a soothing chill to their skin. It was at this very moment, when they had had their very first peaceful moment after what had felt like a lifetime of love and loss.

Outside, just underneath their bedroom window, the cracking sound of snow to footsteps swept through the air like a phoenix, gliding silently through shadow. They couldn't hear a thing, nor could anybody else. In the bushes at the front of the small suburban household, a pair of eyes kept a glare upon the source of the cracking snow. Somebody ELSE was out there.

Retasu's saddened sniffles and tears were the only audible sound in the entire house, and it gave them both a very uncomfortable feeling, seeing as their bedroom light was the only light in the large house. A sparking sound split the silence briefly, and soon, almost instantly, all light was replaced with pitch black. Retasu couldn't help but briefly scream from shock, only to have Pai quickly cover her mouth with his hand. "Don't worry, Retasu-chan. Just stay here, and keep this flashlight with you." he whispered as he handed a small flahslight to his lovers' hands. "It's just a power outage. I'm going to get some candles, and I'll be back before you know it. I promise." he whispered as he gave his sea princess a meaningful kiss to her lips and got up. As he approached the doorway, she suddenly called out of a kind of instinct. "Pai-kun..." she stalled, contemplating the severity of what she was saying. After what had felt like a lifetime of thinking, she finally worked up the courage to finish."...please don't leave me." she said quietly. Pai couldn't help but smile and shake his head. "I'll be alright, Retasu-chan. Nobody will hurt you. I'll be back." he said in a whisper, and with that, he went into the shadows.

It felt like hours since Pai had gone, but in reality, it had only been five minutes, but all in all, it was enough to make the green haired girl incredibly worried. Out of lack of action, Retasu turned to look out her window to the rest of the suburbs. The lights of the Tokyo skyline were the only light from the outside, now. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she could hear the sound of breathing coming from behind her. She darted around with her flashlight shining. She sighed in relief to find Pai standing in her doorway, but he wouldn't come near her. But she decided to greet him, from her fear of being alone. "Pai-kun, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come back." she said in a scared tone as she welcomed the Cyniclon with her loving embrace. But she instantly felt something out of place. She opened her eyes and shined her flashlight to one of her hands, and it was smeared in...blood.

Her face went completely pale as she looked at Pai, who now looked completely pale. He made a choking sound, accompanied with blood pouring from his mouth. "I...I'm sorry...Retasu-chan...I...can't stay...I...have...to l-leave...you..." And to Retasu's utter horror, Pai's eyes glazed over, accompanied with his body collapsing to the floor, with a large knife embedded in his back. Retasu screamed her very soul out at that very moment.

Her eyes became lost in the shadows when she could feel a strong force push her off her feet backwards, and send her careening to her bed. Before she was even halfway recovering, she felt like she was being crushed by a 16 ton anvil. At this mmoment, the lights came on, and at the same time, the questions of all those murders, and who did them, were force fed to her. Ryou was kneeling on top of the porpoise Mew, this time with a look of pride and desire and accomplishment on his face. "S-Shirogane-san...? B-but why..?" before she could even finish, she was met with a powerful slap to the face, leaving a throbing hand print on her face. "you just shut the fuck up, you little slut." he growled as he ripped her pendant off and threw it across the room.

Tears were pouring from her eyes as she felt him pull her glasses off. She could hear the lenses cracking, and searing pain invaded her face as he glided a shard of one of the lenses across her cheek which he struck. "W-why? Why did you do this, shirogane-san?" she whimpered through painful tears. "I told you to shut the fuck up, whore!" he screamed as he grabbed a handful of her braided hair, and tore it off with his bare hands, making her scream in pain. "you wanna know why? I'll tell you why. i may have seemed, like the good guy, the gentleman to you bitches. But in all honesty...to me, you were all nothing but my future 'slaves' so to speak. you all would be my stress relievers, whether you would like it or not." with this, he had a look of perverted rage in his eyes. "But you...the most unsuspecting and stupid of all, had to go and find this elf eared motherfucker. You're MY bitch, and if you can't get that, then I had only one motive." Retasu could hardly breathe from all the horror built up in her chest as he leaned his head toward hers. "I had to kill, each and every single person involved in the situation. The others are dead, you ugly little prissy angel skank, and you're the main course. I'm gonna make you scream like you've never screamed before...but first, we need to do a little...purification service." he said with an evil chuckle as he took a small open blade shaving blade from his pocket and unfolded it. "SOMEBODY! HELP ME! PLEASE!" she screeched as she felt his hands rip her nightgown off in one forceful pull. Her stomach had just now begun to build up the baby inside. Ryou slid the flat side of the blade along that part of her stomach as he chuckled.

"Face it, you little mermaidish freak. Nobody will save you, now. Nobody at all. You're in my hands now, and I'm going to make you suffer...then I'm gonna make you die." he growled. Retasu couldn't help but scream and weep. He was too heavy to push off. "Time to kiss the little freak baby goodbye. You're gonna find out what it's like to be a frog in a high school biology class...and little Retasu-Pai fuck is gonna lean what it's gonna be like...TO BE A SOCCER BALL!" he screamed with joy as he pressed the tip of the blade against her skin, instantly causing it to start bleeding. Retasu screamed. She knew this was the end, when suddenly...

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

A miracle. Four gunshots rang out through the house. Retasu opened her eyes, flooding with tears. Ryou this time...looked surprised in a bad way. He looked down and tore his coat open. There were four bloody bullet holes across his torso, all of them just barely missing his lungs and heart. He gagged once and collapsed to the floor barely writhing. What Retasu saw was unbelieavable. Ichigo stood in her bedroom doorway with a small revolver in her hands, with a bloody bandage wrapped around her side. She was breathing heavily as she dropped her weapon to the floor and looked at the terrified naked porpoise Mew. "He won't hurt anyone anymore." she said in a relieved tone. She looked down as Retasu got up, grabbing her torn nightgown, just to keep from exposing herself. She looked down at Pai's body. She instantly broke down into tears. "Ichigo-san...Pai's dead! MY TRUE LOVE IS GONE!" she bawled. Ichigo didn't say a word, but simply got down and pressed her fingers to his neck. "Retasu." she said in a sad tone. Retasu couldn't stop crying to be able to hear this. But when Ichigo laid her hands on the green haired girls' shoulders, she could suddenly feel hope.

"Pai...is going to make it. I don't know everything about medical stuff, but the stabs only broke through some scar tissue. Didn't hit any vital organs either. He was lucky." she said in a relieved tone. Retasu was still crying, but had the most relieved, yet scared smile on her face. "But...what do we do aout Shirogane-san? He killed everyone." she said, now starting to actually sound angry. "I...I contacted Kisshu and taruto. They'll be more than happy to do this to HIM." she said in a relieved tone.

(**A.N. every lyric you hear in the song, is exactly what happens to Ryou.)**

An old wooden basement door creaked open as the two Cyniclons stood over a dark, ancient basement drenched in shadows. "So. Should we carry that madman inside or just throw him?" Kisshu asked seriously. Taruto remained silent. He hadn't said a word ever since he had heard Purin died. He just walked over to a bound and gagged writhing Ryou. and dragged him to the door by his feet. "I...I really AM sorry. Taruto. I want you to believe me." Kisshu said quietly as he grabbed Ryou by his shoulders. "One, two, three." he said as they threw Ryou's bleeding mass into the musty old basement, instantly surrounding him with darkness as the door closed. He could barely hear the sounds of millions of clawed feet scurrying toward him.

**_Ravenous waves attack_**

**_Drawn by the stench of life_**

**_Fever for our blood_**

**_Instinct rules this mass_**

**_Ruthless living sea_**

**_Devouring_**

**_Countless vermin_**

**_Gnashing at my face_**

**_Tearing meat from my skull_**

**_Swarming, rabid_**

**_Features all erased_**

**_Unrecognizable_**

**_Fangs are gnashing_**

**_Rat filled innards_**

**_Shred internal organs_**

**_Disgusting hordes rip at my lungs_**

**_But the pain doesn't end_**

**_I have not died_**

**_Devour_**

**_Cesspool of vermin_**

**_Devour_**

**_Bloodthirsty, rabid_**

**_Devoured by vermin_**

**_Devour_**

**_Cesspool of vermin_**

**_Devour_**

**_Bloodthirsty, rabid_**

**_Devoured by vermin_**

**_Rebellion is destroyed_**

**_Rodents freely feed_**

**_Tearing at my skin_**

**_Muscles are exposed_**

**_Shining red with blood_**

**_Meat that they seek_**

**_Countless vermin_**

**_Feeding on me_**

**_Tearing meat from my bones_**

**_Millions of vermin_**

_**Consuming all I was**_

**_Tissue pulled from bones_**

**_Muscles torn_**

**_Feeling every fang_**

**_Shock has yet to come_**

**_Scavengers tear out my eyes_**

**_But the pain doesn't end_**

**_I have not died_**

**_Devour_**

**_Cesspool of vermin_**

**_Devour_**

**_Bloodthirsty rabid_**

**_Devoured by vermin_**

**_Devour_**

**_Cesspool of vermin_**

**_Devour_**

**_Bloodthirsty rabid_**

**_Devoured by vermin_**

**_Ruthless gnawing vermin_**

**_Feed_**

**_Clean off my bones while I breathe_**

**_Stenching greasy rodents_**

**_Swarm_**

**_My body is losing its form_**

**_Devour_**

**_Cesspool of vermin_**

**_Devour_**

**_Bloodthirsty rabid_**

**_Devoured by vermin_**

**_Devour_**

**_Cesspool of vermin_**

**_Devour_**

**_Bloodthirsty rabid_**

**_Devoured by vermin_**

Back at the house, it appeared Ichigo's good news was accurate. Pai's was only in great pain, but he wasn't in any danger of dying. Retasu wouldn't leave his side for an instant, and they all three stayed together as the relieving sound of approaching sirens came to their doorstep.

**Ok, people. That was the horror finale. Next chapter is the ending of it all. And before you ask, don't worry. Ryou is dead for good. And about the whole Pai thing, I was originally going to have him die, but I couldn't live with myself if I did. Anyway, review for me. I'll be sure to thank you all during the ending chapter. I love you all.**


	9. Pledge

My Sea Princess

**Well, to everybody, this is it. The ending, the long awaited ending to 'My Sea Princess. i'm really sorry it has to end, but a great idea of mine will be unearthed in a short amount of time. Anyway, I'm sorry there wasn't as much lemon as I promised, but hey...sometimes things change. Anyway, I love you all. Thank you all for your support through this story. My greatest thanks to Drifting One, Lula-San, FallenGoth13, Iruka Retasu, and SweetAsHoney, Amieku, and The One Triplet. No thanks to The Most Unlikely Angel, because that long review you gave was embarassing, and almost inspired me to stop writing. Anyway, I love you all, and so, here is your last reward. Review for me. And don't flame me, either.**

9. Pledge

**The Midorikawa household, September 14th, 2007, 10:57 PM**

Retasu Midorikawa, an injured Ichigo Momomiya, and a slowly recovering Pai all sat around each other in the green haired girls' bedroom as the chorus of sirens grew louder outside their window. Before they even knew it, several voices and footsteps gathered downstairs, and started to march up to their door. Several policemen had flashlights as they approached them. "Are you kids in serious need of medical attention?" one of the cops asked as they noticed how badly Pai was bleeding. _(A.N. He caused his ears to shrink to look like human ears) _Retasu looked at the groaning Pai, and then looked back at their rescuers. "Hai. Please, help get Pai-kun some help." she pleaded when she could see some paramedics march into the room with a stretcher.

One of the paramedics walked out the front door with the bloody knife in his hand as the other two carried Pai out on a stretcher. The cops helped Ichigo and Retasu out the door. A lone tear fell from Retasu's eyes as she saw them unload Pai into the back of an ambulance. An entire convoy of cop cars and ambulances and three news vans were parked around the house. "Some of the neighbors said they had heard screaming coming from this house. But they said the telephone lines were cut for the whole neighborhood." one of the cops yelled over the commotion of the gathered crowd. Retasu turned to face the officer confusedly. "But...then how did you get here on time?" she asked.

One of the cops motioned them over as he opened the side door of the cop car. Ichigo and Retasu could not believe their eyes. Zakuro sat in the back seat, and she looked completely normal. "Zakuro-san? B-but I thought she was in a hospital, because she was...well...mentally broken." Ichigo said as she rubbed her eyes to see if this was a trick. The cops smled and shook their heads as they helped them in. "No. Remarkably, she made a really fast recovery. Astounding, actually." One of the cops said as the doors were shut and they drove off, following Pai's ambulance through the crowded city streets.

**Iruka Hospital, September 17th, 8: 17 PM**

Retasu, Ichigo, and Zakuro were all sitting around a flat silver table in the hospital as the sun set over the Tokyo skyline. As they had all three begun to let their eyelids droop, seeing as the last three days were nothing but reporters and worrying about Pai, a nurse walked in quietly, causing all three of them to turn their heads. "Ms. Midorikawa, we have something to tell you." she said. Retasu's face began to turn to that of worry, seeing as it was three days, and taking care of stab wounds didn't even take THAT long. She hesitantly stood up as she shut the door to leave them to talk in the white marble hallway. "So...is...P-Pai-kun...?" she asked nervously.

The nurse simply smiled. "Your boyfriend is going to be alright. The doctors had to sew back some of his veins, cause that stab wound really did some damage. He'll be up and walking good as new by tomorrow evening." she said happily. Retasu sighed in relief as she turned and walked bakc to the room. Zakuro and Ichigo all looked urgently, basically meaning they were as nervous as she was. "Pai-kun is going to be alright. He'll be back to normal tomorrow evening." she said happily. They all three sighed with relief as they sat down.

Ten minutes later, a doctor came in, and he almost looked happier than the nurse did. "Ladies, could I have a word with all three of you?" he asked. The girls all nodded their heads. The doctor slowly walked in and shut the door as he sat down in the last remaining chair. "Ms. Fujiwara, Momomiya, and Midorikawa...do you recall a news report six days ago about a small girl named Purin Fong?" he asked quietly. This brought flowing tears from all three of them. "H-hai. She was our youngest friend." Ichigo said through whimpers. But for some reason, the doctor smiled and waved his hand through the air. "Well...to tell you the truth...those news people will make up anything to get good reviews. You see, she DID get shot in the back of the head, but miraculously, the bullet was stopped before it could reach a vital part of her brain. Our surgeons actually discovered a metal plate in the back of her skull. It actually saved her life." he said with a harty laugh.

All three girls looked like they could faint. They all turned around coincidentally, and there stood the little monkey Mew herself in a hospital gown and with a large bandage on the back of her head. "P-Purin-san?" they all asked amazed. Purin stood there smiling. "Hai. Purin is still ok, na-no-da." she said in her typical cheery voice. They all three stood up and looked at her like they had seen a ghost. "Yu have a metal plate in the back of your head?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. Purin simply nodded her head. "That's right, na-no-da. Purin ha dit back when she tried backflipping off a tree and landed on a rock." she said as if she were tlling a joke. And then, yet another surprise.

One of Purin's sister walked into the doorway with a big bandage around her chest, even thought it was under a hospital gown. "Ok, now I know I must be dreaming." Zakuro said in a serious tone, turning pale. "Don't worry, Zakuro-san, na-no-da. Purin's sister had a really small heart all the time. The shot completely missed, na-no-da." Purin said on the verge of laughter, whereas her sister keeled on the floor laughing her head off. This was definitely a day of miracles, which sparked a ton of exhaustion.

**Amieku Christian Park, September 20th, 9:45 AM**

Birds tweeted in the bright green trees happily as the shining of the rising sun glowed onto the trees, bringing the first trace of morning warmth. The skies were as blue as the very oceans as several people gathered at a small outdoor chapel in a small grassy plain. A small wall with it's share of stained glass stood at the end of a small path that wove through a large forest, that had hymns from the bible graved in the rocks and trees and placed statues all along it around the forest.

A young priest with short dark brown hair stood at the altar as the guests all gathered in the rows. Ichigo stood at the end of the right side of the altar in a long pink dress with strawberries along it as she watched the path. Kisshu stood at the end of the left side in his common outfit as he kept one eye on the path and the other on Ichigo. Zakuro and Retasu's parents and other family members all sat at the right side of the path while Taruto all by himself sat in the other side.

Soon, once everyone had gathered, Pai teleported right next to Kisshu in a black and very fancy looking tuxedo as he looked around him nervously. But to his relief, everyone on Retasu's side didn't look at him badly at all.

Soon, almost instantly after Pai showed up, an acoustic guitar began to play that wedding bride song as the most beautiful girl in the world appeared at the path. Retasu stood there, looking at everything with joy uncomparable to anything else. She wore a long glittering lime green dress and a transparent light green veil over her face with little green roses fixed into her hair and braids. She began to walk down the aisle, looking nervously at her family members, praying nobody would object once the ceremony started. anyone who kept looking at her after she passed would have noticed Purin's legs underneath, holding the dress up so it wouldn't drag on the dirt.

Once the music had stopped, the priest cleared his throat and held his arms apart. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this most joyous occasion, to celebrate the bonding of these two lovers, in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. But, before we begin, the newlyweds, shall recite their vows to one another."

Pai and Retasu turned to face each other as they grasped each others hands. After five minutes of intense lip reading from the audience, they both turned back to face the priest. "Alright. The couple has now recited their vows, so the ceremony shall begin. If anyone objects, or has any reason as to why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

In the crowd, Retasu's father began to raise his hand and open his mouth when he could feel Retasu's mother squeeze his hand until it turned red. "Talk, and I'll kill you." she said through clenched teeth as she let go, leaving him to rub his hand which was literally throbbing.

The priest nodded his head. "Alright then. The couple shall now pledge their love for the other. Ahem...Pai, do you take Retasu Midorikawa, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, through good times and bad, through sickness and through health, till death do you part?" he asked seriously. Pai answered almost instantly after he finished. "I do. I, Pai, take Retasu Midorikawa to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, and so on and so on." he said, while Kisshu tried to sustain a laugh from his fast forwarding.

The priest nodded his head as he turned to a strongly blushing Retasu. "Ok. Do you, Retasu Midorikawa, same question." he asked, now making Kisshu's face turn red from holding it in. Retasu slowly turned to face Pai, and a small smile spread across her lips. "I do." she said quickly. The priest nodded and smiled. "Alright, then. By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." and they didn't hesitate either. Pai reached and slowly lifted her veil, trying to capture every perfect detail of her face. And with their binding kiss, the crowd, except for Retasu's dad, applauded.

Almost catching her by surprise, Pai bent down and swept the green haired girl off her feet and began to go back down the aisle. Retasu couldn't stop laughing with joy as she threw the bouquet over her head. Nobody did anything to catch it, and Purin was now out in the open, watching the whole thing, and so the bouquet landed right in her hands. She looked at it, then at a nervous looking Taruto. "Tar-Tar, we're next, na-no-da!" she squealed as she practically jumped from the podium to Taruto's spot, causing the wooden bench to break in half. Then in the tangle, one more flower flew out and landed in Ichigo's hand. She looked at it, and to her surprise, Kisshu lifted her up into the air as he turned to the priest. "We're next!" he said mischieviously. The priest raised an eyebrow. "O...k. When do you want to plan the ceremony?" he asked. "Right now." Kisshu said almost too fast to comprehend. And to even his surprise, Ichigo didn't even struggle.

**8 months later**

And so, everything went happily ever after after that. Retasu gave birth to a small girl they named Kiyoko, and then three years later they had a son they named Naota. Around the same time of their daughters' birth, Ichigo had twins, both girls, which grew up to be just as perverted and mischievious as Kisshu, once they were in high school. Ten years later, Purin gave birth to ten little girls, and one boy, whom she considers to be her mini-Purins. Zakuro got remarried to an American by the name of Austin Roberts, 12 years later, where she gave birht to one son and two girls. And everybody, except Ryou, lived happily ever after.

**_THE END

* * *

_**


End file.
